Shishio & Yumi: Beginning to End
by DianeShishio
Summary: Shishio & Yumi....from Beginning to End...How they Met...How they died...and what awaits them in hell....Yumi & Shishio POV
1. Nani?

Hello! Amateurs in da hawz! This is the first story I've submitted here I'm totally new here (I'm only 13) so please RR may it be negative or positive, thank you!

**Chapter 1: Nani?**

He barged through the door and demanded for the most sought after "oiran" in the house, My keepers once warned me about him

"Do whatever he says, anybody who disobeys him often end up dead"

Yes, Shishio Makoto, He was known all over Kyoto at that time, A cold blooded murder, everyone said, He was easily distinguished by his physical features, A tall man wrapped in bandages and had fiery crimson eyes, But tonight He was more than that, ….Tonight He's my customer.

My Keepers brought me a much more decent room, The room had a door rather than a wooden screen, The futon was covered with silk sheets and rose petals were scattered everywhere giving the room a distinct intoxicating scent. "Kami-sama…never in my life was I brought to a room as beautiful, neat and organized like this. And it's all because of that customer? I wonder why everyone fears him so much?"

I knelt a few steps away from the door , waiting for Shishio-sama, The door slowly opened and my heart skipped a beat, It was him…

Ooooops… not yet done I'll continue tomorrow! Thank you!


	2. Shihsiosama?

Tnx 4 reading chapter 1, I also apologize 4 my errors in chapter 1. R&R TY!

**Chapter II: Shishio-sama?**

"You're Yumi-san, right?"

I tried to answer but no words came out, I tried to nod but I couldn't move, My body was frozen stiff, I was scared not because of his appearance nor the fact that he was a murderer, It was his Crimson eyes that kept staring at me!

I was only able to move when he looked away.

"Shi…Shi…Shishio…Shishio-sama"

"You're trembling Yumi-san, Don't worry I don't kill people without a reason" he chuckled.

"Yumi-san, will you get me some bandages"

"Yes, Shishio-sama"

I rushed to my Keepers and asked for some bandages. Another geisha was ordered to get some from the storage room.

"Yumi, What happened?"

"Nothing yet"

"Well, I just hope he slowly walked back to the room doesn't hurt you, Yumi, you're the best one we've got!"

After a while the Geisha arrived with a basket full of bandages which she handed to me.

I don't know what he had in mind at the first place, Anyway it's not my job to know, My job is to do.

"Shishio-sama, here are your bandages, Hmmm… where is he?"

He came out from the bathroom in a robe and without his bandages. He took the bandages and started to wrap himself with it.

"Yumi-san, would you mind…"

" No not at all"

I approached him and started to bandage his right arm. It took us an hour before his whole body was covered.

"Yumi-san, you can take a rest now"

"Yes Shishio-sama, Konbanwa"

I lied down on the futon and tried to sleep…..But Wait!...Something's wrong, I'm not sure what it really was but I knew something's wrong. I sat down for a moment and tried to think, what could have I possibly forgotten. Aha….now I remember.

"Why didn't Shishio-sama "take" me?"

Thanks 4 reading R&R please!


	3. Oyasumi Nasai

Hi It's me again! Sorry 4 late updates To tell you Honestly I've lost interest in writing...since...well...very FEW people appreciate my work...and VERY FEW people like Shishio & Yumi. I really lack dedication...Uhm before i start I would like to thank SHadOw ViXen... If it were'nt 4 you I wouldn't continue the story,Ok here it goes

Chapter III : Oyasumi Nasai 

I stood up and approached him while he was smoking in the balcony.

"I thought you were already asleep?"

"I'm not sleepy after all, What are you doing?"

"Star-Gazing"

"Star-Gazing?"

"Hai, Star-Gazing...I always do it before I sleep, It makes me feel calm"

"Yes, I guess so." But deep inside I was laughing, A person like him? Star-Gazing?...WEIRD?

"Uhm..Shishio-sama.."

"What is it?"

"Actually I need to ask you something"

"What's that?"

"Well...It's like...UM...It's just that..."

"Spit It Out, Yumi-san"

"I just wanted to ask you ...why...Why didn't you "take" me?"

He throws his cigarette and stomps it with his foot, He looked at me smiling

"What makes you think I'll "take" you?"

He then bursts into laughter, I was so Pissed but I kept my cool, since he is my customer

"I definitely have no plan of "taking" you Yumi-san"

He smiled at me

"You can go back to bed now, Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi Nasai, Shishio-sama"

THanks 4 reading REVIEWS PLS they mean A LOT 2 ME!


	4. Dewa Mada

Thank you for reading! Again..i'm sorry for my gazillions of errors, Don't worry I'll get better in time...please R&R

Chapter IV: Dewa Mada 

Gentle breeze just blushing against me. I was sitting in a large lawn area surrounded by trees. In the center of the lawn would be a dogwood tree and a group of azaleas, and, it being May, they would be in bloom. I was sitting in a soft chair under the dogwood tree and would be holding an ice cold glass water.

And there were birds; lots of birds. Birds of many different kinds and colors, with many different songs. And, some small distance off, a deer would be walking across the lawn with her two fawns. Ahh...I'm in Heaven...

POOF

"Damn it!"

It was just a dream, an illlusion...Now I'm back to reality...I slowly opened my eyes...right then and there...I saw Shishio-sama he was staring at me with his crimson red eyes...He smiled.

At that moment...I knew he isn't an ordinary person...He is a person with great power, A person with such Immense beauty... not only from the outside but also in the inside... Indeed ...Shishio-sama is the proper way to address him.

From then on...He became my regular customer.

He understands me like the understand him...I hated the Meiji government like he does...I wanted Vengance like he does... Time came when we learned to trust each other...But my feelings for him grew deeper...and now…I Love Him...

Thanks 4 reading REVIEW plssss.


	5. Yukimasho

please continue

Chapter V: Yukimasho 

"Yumi, where is that Shishio guy?"

"He's not here yet, Why?"

"Well, you're the only oiran available at this time, you see there's a rich buisiness man waiting as you see..."

"But what if he arrives?"

"Then we'll have someone else"

"But what if he looks for me?"

"You're right..."

"My Excuses worked", Eversince I met Shishio My life has greatly changed, I never wanted to be with anyone else except him, He meant Everything to me, And I wouldn't let him given to anyone else but Me.

It was almost midnight when I heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Shishio-sama"

I

quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Konbanwa , Shishio-sama"

He quickly grabbed my hand and led me out of the geisha house, Before I knew it we were running in the streets, as big heavy raindrops started to fall from the sky.

"Shishio-sama, Where are we going"

"Home"

"Home?"

"You hate the Meiji Government, right?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with that?"

He explained everything to me...His plans...His dream...

"But, Shishio-sama you know very well that I can't fight, I know nothing about battles and the like...I won't be able to help you Shishio-sama"

"I need you"

"Huh?"

"You're the only person who understands me, My dreams, My feelings and My plans"

"..."

"And...I love you"

He stopped running and locked me in a tight embrace...This is the beginning...of something special.

Thanks 4 reading! R&R plsssss. And again I would like to apologize 4 the errors (if there are,Well I'm sure it has) and once again THANKSSSS! TT I'm sooo Happy!

Ok to avoid further conflicts I decided to edit this story (regarding the "ORO" thing) Thank you!


	6. Iiodenki desune

Chapter VI: iiodenki desune?

"Soujiro,Soujiro"

"What's the problem Yumi-san?"

"Have you seen Lord Shishio?"

"He left with Houji and Saizuchi a while ago, I don't know where they went"

"Ok thanks anyway"

"Um,Yumi-san if you don't have anything to do this afternoon,Can you join me for tea?"

"Sure Soujiro"

After doing the meticulous Tea Ceremony,Soujiro took his cup and drank it all in one sip, He looked quite pale that time...and I could sense he was bothered something...or worse...he was afraid.

"Soujiro, is there anything bothering you?"

"I don't know Yumi-san, I feel something bad is going to happen."

"And what's that?"

"I really don't know Yumi-san,But to tell you honestly I'm scared...Please don't tell Lord Shishio,Please?"

"Sure thing Soujiro"

Soujiro is right,somethings totally different especially now that Himura stands in our way,I'm starting to fear that...Shishio might not be able to beat Himura...or worse ...he could get killled.


	7. Cha iro me

Yumi's POV..again… Chapter VII: Cha-iro me 

"It's kinda late Sou-chan, Why don't you get some rest?"

I was about to leave when I heard his meek voice that was quite shaky at that time.

"Pl…Please…don't leave, Yumi-san"

I turned to him and saw tears continuously running down his pale cheeks, It was the first time I saw him cry, and that sight was obviously enough to give anybody the screaming meemies. I approached him and wrapped my arms around the little boy who seemed really upset. I rested my chin on his head while caressing his back from time to time.

"I'll stay if you stop crying"

" I've never been this scared before, Yumi-san…Do you think that Battousai can defeat us? Or maybe kill us all?"

"It's Natural , Sou-chan, I'm sure Shishio-sama gets scared too…"

"But he doesn't cry like this, right? Or does he? Yumi-san?" Soujiro raised his head and looked at me.

"Of course he doesn't…but if he did…he probably wouldn't show it even to me…" I said smiling at him.

"But he isn't like me…He's strong…I'm weak"

"You know what Sou-chan, Sometimes you need to have strength to tell everyone you're weak and ask for help…everybody has limitations…you know that"

"Thanks Yumi-san"

"Sou-chan, Whenever you want to talk or something, just tell me okay?" I said while slowly pulling away from him.

"Of Course Yumi-san" he said while wiping his tears.

"Oyasumi, Soujiro" I embraced him once again and kissed his cheek.

"Good Night, Yumi-san"

I was about to go outside, when I heard him call me again.

"Uhmm…Yumi-san."

"What is it?"

"Oh…Nothing" he smiled innocently.

I smiled back and rushed to my room…Shishio-sama might be waiting for me.

ooooo

"Good Night, Mom" 

00000000000000

Sorry folks I'm still kinda sleepy when writing this and I already edited this thrice… so sorry for the errors….READ & REVIEW! Tnx! snores


	8. Credits & Dedications

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry for the short Chappies…Gomenasai…This is my First Fanfic so please Lay Low on the "Flames"…kk

Though I plan to edit ea. Chapter…

**Disclaimer: **

Own? Well Yes…I own a Computer, Ps2 and a can of coke in the fridge! Don't own RK…

**Special Thanks to… **

DAX

Saf-Roy

My DP Forums Family

My Anime-Forums Family

My Battle Forums Family 

Inorganic-angel

Cho-Chang (din-din)

**The People who inspired me to write/continue writing this fanfic:**

Cristino Vicente Nacianceno (Oyasumi )

Yumi145 (Hell's Conquest was sooooooo KAWAII!)

PuppyBadDog

Sora-Miyara

John Paul David

Cyrus Christian Canlas

Geraldine Lacsamana

Shadow Vixen (for My FIRST review ever…)

**This Story is Dedicated to…**

**Chapter 1: Nani**

Myself!..hehehe..LOL!

**Chapter 2: Shishio-sama? **

John Paul David

Chapter 3: Oyasumi Nasai 

Cristino Vicente Nacianceno

Chapter 4: Dewa Mada 

Michael-sama

Chapter 5:Yukimasho 

Michael-sama

Chapter 6: Iiodenkidesune 

Michael-sama

**Chapter 7:**

**To my dearest children….LOL! **

Juan Jett Salas

Mark Allen Mercado

Arvine Manguera

Naomi Perez 

And

To my Michael-sama


End file.
